No es dolor ajeno
by NariInverse
Summary: El dolor de John no es solamente de él. Mycroft se arrepiente de entregar a su hermano en bandeja de oro y recuerda de cuando creció y se enamoró de su propia sangre. Regalo de cumpleaños para smile por parte del foro I m Sherlocked. Holmescest. Slash. One shot.


_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son creaciones de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (espero no se esté revolcando en su tumba) y son adaptados por la BBC._

_Este fin solo está hecho para entretenerme y alguien más también. _

_Dije que quizá me retiraba del slash, pero es algo que simplemente no puedo dejar de hacer. Ahora vengo a experimentar con una nueva pareja, la cual no es bien vista por muchísima gente. Pero me gustó, fue agradable el experimento y espero que a la cumpleañera, **smile, **le guste este fic.  
_

* * *

**No es dolor ajeno.**

Miré de un lado a otro mientras se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia luctuosa. En ningún lugar vi algún indicio del hombre que había provocado mi estancia en aquel lugar. Al parecer no era un juego, Sherlock estaba muerto. Una vez más sentí el peso de mi consciencia sobre mis hombros. Lo mismo pasaba si mis ojos se posaban en los de John Watson, esa culpabilidad que martillaba mi cerebro y corazón: _Haz matado a tu propio hermano._ Jamás pensé que conseguir algo por el trabajo lograría que la persona que más quiero en esta vida se perdiera.

Cuando me enteré de mi (en aquel entonces) nueva posición en el gobierno, no pasó mucho tiempo para que me dijera a mí mismo que no involucraría a mi familia en mi vida y con todo mi dolor me alejé de la única persona que he llegado a amar en mi vida. Y por servir a Su Majestad, fallé a mi sangre y peor aún, a mi corazón.

Cómo olvidar el primer día que vi aquella criatura que crecería hasta convertirse en el Sherlock de ayer. Madre (Mami), había dado a luz con trabajos, aproximadamente 24 horas antes a un varón que apenas y pesaba los cinco kilos. El parto había sido complicado. El pequeño casi daba con todas las fuerzas de mi madre, provocando que casi se apagara la vela de su vida. Pero a pesar de eso, Mami añoraba tanto a otro hijo como ninguna otra. Ella y el niño estuvieron enclaustrados por bastante tiempo. Mi vivacidad de siete años me llevó cual mapache curioso al interior del cuarto maternal, a escondida de Padre, quien alegaba que la debilidad de mi madre era demasiada como para que yo entrara a verlos. Cuando crucé el cuarto me vi con la fortuna de que Mami descansaba sus dolencias apaciblemente dormida, así que presuroso me dirigí a ver al que era mi nuevo hermano. Al llegar a la cuna me encontré con un recién nacido débil y frágil, demasiado pequeño y flacucho. Decepcionado me fui de ese cuarto pensando que el pequeño Sherlock Holmes no viviría por mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo estuve equivocado. Conforme pasaron los meses aquel niño siguió creciendo y al igual que él, mi familia entera progresó. Pero el hecho de que yo le llevase siete años hizo que realmente nunca hubiera una gran relación fraternal entre mi hermano y yo, ya que cuando yo tenía catorce años y ya estaba en la adolescencia, Sherlock aún seguía queriendo ser un pirata de aguas saladas. Pero por alguna razón me convertí en su peor enemigo ¿no? No comenzó cuando mi vida pisaba la juventud y la no tan tierna infancia de él tocaba su fin. Fue aquella mañana, en la que después de meses de lucha y lucha contra sus males, Padre tocó fondo. Mami y yo lo veíamos venir desde tiempo atrás, no era el don de la observación por línea paterna. No. Sherlock era un niño inteligente, pero normal ¡Alabado se el Señor! Y al ser normal no lo veía venir, o quizá no lo quiso ver. Mi pequeño hermano gastó todas sus lágrimas a los nueve años y después de eso vino el silencio. Preocupante. Mami pensó que esa depresión se iría con el tiempo, pero el silencio vino con la pubertad y al mismo tiempo con una gran mente antes dormida, salió a luz y se llevó a mi pequeño hermano al olvido. Mami no se dio cuenta de eso hasta que fue diagnosticado sociópata. Me di cuenta en qué momento todo aquello comenzó, mi hermano se había ido, justo después que Padre falleciera.

Yo calmaba mi dolor leyendo apaciblemente acostado en mi cama, cuando llegó mi hermano mojado en sus propias lágrimas. Me vi sorprendido sobremanera por ello, dejé mi lectura y sentándome abrí mis brazos para recibir a Sherlock.

– ¿Cómo le haces para no sentir? – Dijo mi hermano gimoteándome, con todo el dolor en sus lágrimas. Yo suspiré, no era algo que pudiese contestar como si se tratara de un manual, pero lo que le dije fue el inicio de su condena.

– Pienso lógicamente.

Me arrepiento de decirle aquello justo cuando su enfermedad comenzó a germinar.

A sus 17 (mis 24) Madre lo notó raro, sin moral o ética, sin obediencia a la autoridad, todo esto de forma patológica… sociópata. Desgracia familiar. Yo no podía dejarlo solo, no. Vivía rechazado de la sociedad y hasta cierto punto de Madre. Sherlock solamente tenía a Mycroft. Yo lo debía cuidar, apoyar.

Y fue en el momento en que el yo lo conocía como en verdad era (el genio con gran capacidad deductiva, callado, solitario, sereno y crudo), que me vi cautivado por esos ojos y gran intelecto. Quizá era por esos años abismales que nos separaban el hecho que realmente no fuéramos hermanos de lazo. Cuando estaba a punto de subir al gobierno, me di cuenta de la terrible realidad: estaba enamorado de mi hermano. Mi hermanito, un hombre.

La gracia de mi secreto era que nadie lo supiera y yo me aferrara en mi meta (el gobierno). Las cosas fueron bien y cuando me encargué del MI, me fui a mi propia casa y Sherlock partió conmigo a vivir. Todo fue de las mil maravillas… hasta aquella noche que descubrí un problema a causa de su patología: cocaína diluía al 7%.

Llegué hastiado de los papeles sobre terroristas, aún no amaba como ahora el trabajo que poseo. Las luces estaban apagadas y no se escuchaba ni un ruido, iluminé el cuarto de recepción presionando el interruptor y encontré a mi hermano el moreno tirado, mostrando un brazo desnudo y con una jeringa a un lado. La preocupación me llevó a su lado y al notarlo totalmente drogado no supe que hacer. Entonces, en mi agonía, escuché su ya madura, grave y hermosa voz:

– Inyéctame otra dosis – Ese susurro embelesó mis oídos y como un títere tomé una jeringa nueva y la llené de el extraño líquido. Me quité la gabardina y el saco, dejé de lado el paraguas, me arremangué las mangas y lenta y delicadamente intoxiqué más y más a mi pobre y amado hermano.

Mientras lo hacía y viendo su mirada perdida, me dejé llevar un poco. Mi mano libre acarició su sedoso cabello. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos y presa de mis sentimientos, me acerqué lentamente, hasta que nuestros labios se besaron, en un momento único, delicioso y de colores psicodélicos: Sherlock tenía su coca y yo sus labios y su ser a su disposición.

Después de aquella noche no se dio otra ocasión como esa jamás. Sherlock parecía no recordarlo y yo nunca vivirlo. Mi trabajo me ofreció un peligro único y como hombre preocupado por su sangre, me alejé de esta: a Mami le dije la verdad del riesgo y a mi hermano lo obligué a hacerme su enemigo.

Mi pasión por el trabajo le ganó por fin a mi amor y a mi sangre, cuando Jim Moariarty se ofreció a abrir la boca a cambio de la vida de mi hermano ni siquiera pensé lo que estaba haciendo. Y no me perdono. Y él tampoco me perdona. El hombre que me mira con un odio profundo en estos momento, John, lo siento tanto… ambos hemos perdido a la persona que amamos, tú como amigo y yo como hermano y amado… hermano y amado… hermano y amado. No es dolor ajeno, es el mismo.

* * *

Cuando Mycroft llegó a su casa y encendió la luz del recibidor, se encontró con que Sherlock estaba tirado en el piso, con una simple manta encima del cuerpo. Su vieja caja donde guardaba las drogas estaban a lado de él, la caja cerrada. Mycroft por un momento se dejó llevar y derramó una lágrima. Después besó a su hermano en la frente. Al diablo con el trabajo por unos momentos.

– ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? – Preguntó el mayor de los Holmes refiriéndose a la farsa en toda su extensión. De nuevo le besó la frente. Su hermano levantó un poco el mentón y sus labios se tocaron una vez más, como hace unos años atrás. Cuando Mycroft se levantó, de nuevo dueño de sus impulsos, su hermano se sentó con la manta tapándole el cuerpo.

– Simplemente hermano mío, pensé lógicamente.

* * *

_Pff, ya pueden matarme... ya saben no se vayan sin dejar un review ;)_

_Smile, espero te gustara, lo disfruté a cada momento y espero que de igual manera pasaras un rato agradable con este pequeño presente._


End file.
